


Two Feathered Trouble

by Anonymous



Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer (TV) RPF, Tom Ellis - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, No Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To load off the frustrating thick tension between the twins, you offered yourself for them. [This fic has NO incest.]
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You, Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Two Feathered Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing a threesome. I hope this one does not confuse you.
> 
> [also thanks to my friend who helped me write this fic, you know who you are ;)]

Lucifer grabs Michael's collar as he pins him on the wall. "You... Why are you here?" Lucifer said, his eyes turning into deep demonic red, eyebrows frowned in anger. The man simply chuckled, unbothered in their situation. The grip on his collar tighten as Lucifer's hand pushed him further. "Michael.." Lucifer growls as his lips open up, showing his teeth. His veins on his head popped more as his eyes grew more red. 

Ding

The sound of the elevator disturbed them. The elevator doors reveal a woman. "Oh shit, Is it the wrong timing?" I said, looking at them as I'm about to press a button. "No! It's okay. Come in, love, please." Lucifer gestured as he dropped the man down. Lucifer's eyes never left the man's eyes as I went closer to them. There's something bad that happened and I felt uncomfortable because of it. But my bewilderment for the other man is something. He looked exactly like Lucifer. His eyes, hair, body, and everything. One thing I noticed is that, he's left-handed. I wonder if the man is Luci's brother or twin. Then it hit me, thinking of.. them fucking me is tantalizing. One of them realized my presence as both of them tried to speak out but Lucifer insisted himself. "Darling, would you mind getting us glasses of whiskey?" Lucifer said, politely. "Just vodka." The other man said, with an odd American accent. I turned around to grab glasses on the bar. As I'm making their drinks, I can hear their murmurs. It's too distant to listen, but that's fine. Probably not my business. I returned to them, with their glasses. "Thank you, love." Lucifer smiled as the other man silently grabbed the glass and drinks. "Oh uh, by the way, this is my brother, Michael. Not to be confused with me, okay?" Luci said as I nodded. I introduced my name. Michael ignored me as he looked at Lucifer with those frustrated eyes. His twin looked back, giving him the same look. Oh, me being slammed by them... I should make their tension a little loose. 

"Why don't we.. fuck?" I said, finally letting out my want. "You two, just fuck me, all your might. To calm your tension or whatever maddening situation you two are in." Lucifer smiled at me "You're suggesting a.. threesome?" He said, one of his eyebrows rising. Michael smirked, liking the idea. "All our might? We'll see if you can handle it." Oh thank gods, this is happening. The twins looked at each other in agreement. Then at me, as they walked closer to me. They both slowly stripped me down, clothing by clothing. Letting my eyes close to feel their strong hands lightly scraping on my body. After that, they left me only in my undergarments. "Let's take this to the bedroom properly, shall we?" Lucifer said, walking to the bedroom as Michael grabbed me by two of his arms, following him.

He softly lay me down on the black silken sheets and soft pillows. They both looked at me as they stripped down. My thighs clenched at the aching burn happening on my clit. Their dicks kept restrained on their underwear, wanting to escape. I dazedly stare at their bodies, it's so identical. Strong arms, perfectly sculptured chest. It feels like Michael is Lucifer's clone. I wonder if their dicks look similar and the size. At the same time, they pop their wings out. I was even in more awe. Lucifer's pearly white as Michael's night black. It's so divine and beautiful. It makes my body move forward to touch them. I raised my hand to hold one of their wings but Luci quickly caught my hand. "A-a-ah, not yet, love," Lucifer said as he pushed me back. "Michael, behind her." He commanded while he stretches his wings. Michael followed. I sense him kneeling behind me while grasping both of my wrists with one hand. Lucifer went closer to me, touching my neck. "You look delicious, darling.." He whispered devilishly as he leaned his head to my breast. Michael removed the clasps of my bra swiftly as Lucifer's warm lips kissed my breast, his hand kneading my other breast. I writhe on Michael's hand whilst having the urge to grab and pull Lucifer's auburn hair. His tongue lavished my breasts with wet hungry licks. Michael's left hand caressed my cheeks as I leaned my head on his shoulder, my back hitting his carved body, just to look at his face. His facial features are also the same as Luci's. Sharp jawline, full soft lips, rough stubble. It's complete. His grasp moved my head closer to his lips as we kissed. It was very soft at first and then he went on fervent. Tasting each other tongues, rubbing each teeth, taking very short stops as we continue. His hold gets more tighter as we kissed deeper. We abruptly stopped after I screamed when Lucifer bit my nipple. He's jealous of me kissing Michael. I feel like he's up to something. After that, he calmed down. His wet lips slowly went south of my body, down to my thighs, and then to my wet clit. A trace of his saliva formed at the center of my body. He removed my wet panties. "Already?" He chuckled as his lips dive in. I moaned, the mixture of his wet lips and tongue is making me feel like I'm in heaven. My head went further back, softly hitting Michael's wing. Good thing, his hand held my cheek securely. He smiled at me as he hears my moans and being amused at my ecstatic expression. A few seconds pass by, I'm starting to get tired of being teased "Oh g- fuck, please fuck me. Please." I moaned desperately as Lucifer stopped. "Well, at least that's a nice save." He smirked as he stood up. 

"But I won't let him win." He frowned at Michael with glowing fiery red eyes. Michael was fearless. Instead, he grinned. "Let her go." His eyes went to normal as Michael removes his hand on my wrists, then joins with Lucifer. They both started to discard their underwear, their dicks escaping freely. Becoming hard as the cool hair hits. Their dicks look the same as well. How in the hell's name did they do this? It's just too big, thick, veiny dicks in front of me. And two identical people with wings. Am I in heaven already? I bit my lips as the thought of sucking their long dicks with my mouth and the sounds of it as well. Lucifer and Michael crawled on the bed. Their facial expression is the same. Lust and a little bit of anger. Lucifer grabbed my waist as he lay down the bed, hiding his wings. I'm now on top of him. "This is what you desire, right?" He said with his gruff voice, smirking. I nodded hastily. His hands are still on my waist as I lower my hips down, slowly entering his dick. He groaned lowly, encouraging me to move deeper. I shoved my clit deeper, and deeper, Lucifer screaming my name. He leaned his head back in bliss. I saw his eyes went red again, I continued. His grip gets tighter and his hips move roughly at my pace. It's starting to have a mark that will ever disappear. He looks like he's under my wrath as I fuck him harder. I heard Michael moaned. I looked around and saw him laying down beside us with holding his dick as he repeatedly moves his hands up and down while he's trying to hold his moans. Lucifer chuckled as he thought he won. "This is a threesome, Luci," I said as I stopped moving my hips and let go of his grasp. Hearing Lucifer's disappointed grunts, I slightly smiled at how cute it was. His eyes never returned to normal.

I removed my clit on his dick as I kneeled beside Michael. "Your turn." I smiled at him as I gave him my hand. I heard Lucifer stood up the bed, angrily, as Michael gladly accepted my hand. I placed my weight on his hand while moved on to his lap. His back laying on the headrest of the bed, wings secured. I made my way down to face his wet dick and then started kissing it softly. Michael grunted. I looked up at him to see his face as he moans again. I opened my mouth wide to eat up his whole cock. He grabbed a fistful of my hair as I lap up his foreskin. The further I go, the tighter his hold is. The edge of his wings sprung out more as he squirms. I feel Lucifer's warm body behind my back. He whispered to my ear, "Oh, we're finishing ours too." I felt his hard dick behind which made me scream, stopping on sucking Michael's dick. Hearing Lucifer's wings flap, he always wants to be on top. I returned after Lucifer's pace is slow, going back to my progress earlier. He promptly knew about my pace so he rhymed it with his hips. I moaned as Lucifer's dick went deeper on me, creating vibrations on Michael's dick. He let out a guttural moan including my name. I felt his dick pulsating more so I sped up my mouth, knowing his end is near and Lucifer too by judging his speed. The room was filled with moans, screams of names, flapping of wings, the sound of skins and flesh, and panting. It also started to smell like us. They both screamed and come at the same time, while I was left breathless. Unable to speak. I lay down between the twins. As we both try to catch our breaths. I noticed their wings disappeared, Lucifer's eyes returned to normal. 

"Fuck me, that's something." I said as I smiled at both men. They both started to cuddle me. Their cheeks covering my breasts. "This is the hottest sex I've ever had." My hands messed their soft hair as they both breathed happily. "Thank you, love." "-You." They both said as they looked upon me, eyes feeling relaxed. Their hands roam around my body as I feel my eyes close, too tired to fight the fatigue. They kissed my cheeks and I hear Luci said "Sweet dreams, darling." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [i dont like Michael, but the thought of being fucked by two Lucifers is hot tho]


End file.
